Terrorized
by Blue Bunny Doll
Summary: Sequel to TRAUMATIZED... Join the cast of DW on their yaoi filled quest... to find out the meaning behind the word GAY... Prepare to have you brain numbed by the supidity and humor of this AU fic... Yaoi warning O.o
1. Chapter 1

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N - YEAH! And now I'm back -back back -from outer space -space space- I just walked in to find you here with... yada yada yada, and so on and so forth! YAY! Welcome to the sequel to Traumatized! YAY! I finally decided to keep writing it because I having a Yaoi block, like a writers block but only the Yaoi part. It means you write the whole story but when you get to THAT part -you know what I'm talking about- you totally zone out. So here's Terrorized! The sequel, I repeat, the SEQUEL, not prequel, to Traumatized. Enjoy the show._

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**CHAPTER I**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood! A beautiful day in the neighborhood! Oh would you be mine... would you be MINE!"

Sima Yi glared at his suddenly offensive sandwich. "Zhang He... I know you said you'd, quote, get me back, end quote, but... bashing me over the head with your locker then singing children's songs for three hours is a little over doing it."

Unfortunately for Sima Yi his only response was on of those 'I-can-make-you-life-a-living-hell' type glares that Zhang He was getting so good at. "IT IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENNNNNNNDDDSSSSS! YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIIIIEEEEEENNNNNDDDDSSSS!"

"LOOK! I'M SORRY OKAY! I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS I DID TO EVER DESERVE THIS, BUT I'M SORRY!" The other boy screamed, throwing his sandwich at some random person out of spite.

Zhang He pulled a comb out of his pocket, how he could fit anything in the pockets of those spandex pants Sima Yi would never know, and continued singing while brushing his hair. "Tele-tubbies! Tele-tubbies!"

Sima Yi was about to go insane, he swore he was going to go into the office and shoot everyone with that gun he knew the secretary had under her desk. Then Zhen Ji turned up, for the first time in the few months that he and Zhang He had been together, he was actually happy to see her. "ZHEN JI, HELLO! COME JOIN US, OH GOD PLEASE, COME JOIN US!"

Zhang He finally stopped singing. "Hey Ji-ji! Waz up?"

"Nm, U?"

"Same."

"Well, C U later."

Sima Yi blinked as she just waltzed off. "Did she just say... 'N' 'M' and 'C' 'U'?"

Zhang He continued brushing his hair. "Duh, it's the way all the cool kids are talking these days."

The other boy frowned. "I don't talk like that."

"That's cause you're so not cool, but don't worry," Zhang He patted his head, "I st-will wove you, muffins!"

Sima Yi sneered. "This coming from miss. Barbie panties."

"YOU SPEAK LIIIIIEEEEESSS! Besides... they're not Barbie... they're Diva Stars..."

Sima Yi rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "You ever though of getting a thong?"

Zhang he blinked, thinking about it. "No... they give you this weird line down the centre of your..."

"...Cause a thong would be hot..."

_GAAAHH? _The long haired boy stood up on the bench at a frighteningly fast speed. "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY NERDY NON-AROUSABLE BOYFRIEND! HUH! HUH?"

Anyone less then ten feet away from the bench began backing away slowly. Sima Yi covered his face with one hand. "Zhang He... sit down... please."

"NO! WHERE'S 'MY' SIMA YI! TELL ME! TELL ME NOW! ARE YOU AN ALIEN? TAKE OF THAT MASK!"

The brunette grabbed the screaming boy's hand and pulled him roughly back down into an upright seated position. "You done?"

"Uh... yeah, yup, uh huh." Zhang He nodded vigorously.

"Good." Sima Yi sighed, leaning back. "I just have one question though."

Zhang he was still nodding.

Sima Yi leaned in really close and gave him one of those 'looks like sex was dripping from his eyes' type looks. "If I got you the little sexy maid outfit I saw at the lauderay shop, would you dress up, sing some bubblegum pop music and then do a strip dance for me?"

Zhang He gapped.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

Then the other boy leaned back and chuckled. "I'm just kidding."

The long haired boy's eyes dilated. "K-k-k-k-k-k-k-kidd-kidd-kidd..." Zhang He fainted.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Lu Xun was sitting on the couch in the living room (-don't ask why they aren't at school-) when the front door opened. Gan Ning stood there for a second, holding a bag. The older boy blinked a few times before entering the house and going straight to the bedroom, dropping the bag on the bed. Lu Xun followed close behind him and watched as the bag fell off the bed onto the ground.

"Gan Ning, what are you doing." He asked.

Gan Ning smiled on of those suspiciously-happy smiles. "Nooothing..."

Lu Xun's golden eyes slid towards the contents of the bag that had spilled out onto the ground. "What's that stuff?"

Gan Ning shoved the stuff under the bed with one foot. "Nooothing..."

The boy glared at him. "Stop that."

"What?"

"Stop saying 'nooothing' over and over again. It's starting to piss me off!"

The older bo smirked. "Awwwwe! Are you going into heat? Are you having your girlie PMS issues?"

That did it. Lu Xun snapped like a twig, you could practically hear it. "THAT'S IT! YOU SO DEAD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THEN DIG YOU UP AND KILL YOU AGAIN! GET BACK HERE WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"

_At least this'll take his mind off what was in the bag._

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"Sima Yi what did you do to him?" Zhen Ji asked, poking Zhang He, who was still lying on the ground unconscious, with her chopsticks.

Sima Yi shrugged. "I don't know. I was just joking around."

Zhen Ji gasped. "But... You... you... you... you NEVER 'joke around'. It... it's just... so not you."

Sima Yi continued eating Zhang He's taco. Cao Cao walked up to them. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"

"He fainted." All the people within five meters of the bench answered.

"Ah..." Cao Cao stroked his goatee, "I see... well!" He picked up Zhang He (-I know that's awkward-) "I'll just bring him to the nurse, you can visit him after school."

Zhan Ji exploded into a fountain of tears. "AHHHHHHH! MY POOR BABY!"

Sima Yi twitched.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N - I don't own any of those songs, I don't own Barbie, I don't own Diva Stars, and I don't own DW. If I did... heh... heh... (-hentai thoughts-)... Tune in next time to find out what's in Gan Ning's bag! And what will happen to Zhang He? AND I LIKE REVIEWS! Especially nice reviews... so like... Review... please... I'd be nice... and stuff... Yeeeah... hope you enjoyed the show._

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N - Welcome to the show! I just started to realise how very little time I spend on the computer. I've been writing allot on my laptop lately but unfortunately it doesn't have internet. Anyway... TIME TO FINE OUT a) What was in the bag? and b) What's going to happen to Zhang He? YAY! I write short chapters... en joy the show..._

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**CHAPTER II**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"Say uncle!"

"Uh uh!"

"SAY IT!"

Lu Xun pined Gan Ning to the ground using his newly discovered Judo skills. He glared at the older boy. "I swear, if you don't say it I'll snap your arm clean off."

Gan Ning chucked. "Actually that wouldn't be very clean. There'd be blood and crap all over you nice clean... OW! OW! OW! OW! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Lu Xun let go but remained in his comfortable cross-legged position on Gan Ning's back. "Are you going to tell me what's in the bag? Or should I go find out."

Gan Ning shrugged. "Sure, I'll tell you."

Lu Xun frowned. "That's very unlike you to give up so easily... WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!" The boy grabbed his arm again.

"OW! What are you trying to do! RIP MY ARM OFF!"

"If it comes down to it... YES!"

Gan Ning groaned. "If you do that then I'll bleed to death and we'll never get to use what's in the bag."

"THENJ UST TELL ME WHAT'S IN THE BAG!"

"Fine!" Gan Ning gave up, there was just no arguing with a boy who had the temper of a hormonal girl during 'that time of the month'. "It's... Okay... there's... DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A LIST!"

Lu Xun glared, 'evil glare of the squeaky bunny toy'. "If urgently required... yes."

"Okay... so... there's some silk ropes, flavored lube, an assortment of dildo's of all different colors and sizes, a cock ring, a..."

"GAN NING!"

Gan Ning looked up, which was a very hard thing to do from his position, to see Lu Xun's blushing red face. "You wanted the list."

"W-w-what are we going t-to use that for?" The boy stammered, turning an odd shade of pinkish-red.

Gan Ning smirked. "It's my birthday coming up, remember?"

"You won't let me forget." Lu Xun groaned, crawling off Gan Ning so the other boy could get up.

"Well..." Gan Ning yawned, stretching his back a bit, "I was thinking... we could have one hell of a night."

Lu Xun rolled his eyes. "I already do have one hell of a night, every night AND, if you haven't noticed, I'm still sore from LAST night."

"That was fun..." Gan Ning smirked at the memory.

"It most certainly was not! I don't find being bent over your knee and spanked raw fun in any way, shape or form!"

"You were hard..."

"DON'T REMIND ME! SHUT UP!

"But..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lu Xun threw a pillow at his head.

Gan Ning dogged it. "You know... you're a very violent little..."

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING!"

Gan Ning started to say something, but stopped abruptly when he saw the look Lu Xun was giving him. "Uh... shutting up."

"Be quiet."

"Okay..."

Lu Xun twitched. Gan Ning made one of those 'zip the lip' gestures, then smirked. _See... I'm not talking..._

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHERE'S MY BABY!" Zhen Ji screamed, standing outside the nurses office.

Sima Yi shrugged, from his place on the bench, reading manga. "He's fine."

Zhen Ji sobbed. "Sima Yi."

The boy made a grunting noise in response.

"Go get me a pop." Zhen Ji demanded.

Sima Yi finally looked up from his comic. "But I..."

"NOW!"

The boy stood. "Okay! Okay, don't yell about it. I'm going."

Zhen Ji sobbed again.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_Jeezz! What's wrong with her, _Sima Yi though to himself as he made his way to the pop machine. He paused on his way past the janitors closet. _What is that noise, _He wondered

It sounded like... moaning. Wait! Was someone hurt! Had the janitor accidentally knocked himself on the head with a broom again!

Sima Yi stared at the Janitor's closet door, on it there was a sticker that conveniently said 'janitor's closet'. "Hello?" He reached for the door handle and turned it slightly, opening the door just enough to stick his head inside. "Are you okaaaaaaaaaaay...?" His eyes widened.

It was the fat ugly principal man Meng Huo and... THE GYM TEACHER? Zhu Rong?

Sima Yi closed the door quietly and ran back towards the Nurses office. Today had just been way too weird.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N - (-gasp!-) HAHAHA! I bet you all saw that coming! If you didn't... you can review me and tell me so! YAY! Okay... so you know how... I'd write the 'lemon' scenes in separate chapters... right? WHO WANT'S A LEMON ABOUT THAT PART WITH THE SPANKING! Gan Ning/Lu Xun! NEEHEE! But... I won't write it until at least FIVE people review me and ask me too... okay! OKAY! Haha... now that I think about it, I might be too lazy... like my Samuria Warriors fic is getting no where XP Hope you enjoyed the show!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N - Wow, it's been a while. I' m sorry for not writing fanfiction, I made an account of Fictionpress so I'm gonna start posting my own stories. Okay... The Lu XunXGan Ning request thing is still up, I need three more requests and the I'll write it... THREE! Okay... hope you enjoy the show._

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**CHAPTER III**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"Zhen Ji! ZHEN JI! GAHHHH..."

The girl in purple glared at him. "Where's my pop."

"The pop's going to have to wait! THIS IS MY LIFE!" Sima Yi stopped directly in front of her, "Alright that made no since... BUT I DO HAVE A REALLY REALLY GOOD REASON FOR NOT GETTING YOU A POP!"

Zhen Ji gave him one of those 'spit-it-out-or-die' kind of looks.

Sami Yi took a deep breath. "Okay... you know that... I... uh... I saw something that... well... it was disturbing and I shouldn't have seen it and..."

Zhen Ji smacked him across the head. The brown haired boy twitched. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You were stuttering."

"I was... well... I... uh..."

SMACK!'

"ARG! DAMNIT!" Sima Yi took away her chopsticks. "Just listen to me for a second!"

"Fine." Zhen Ji grumbled.

"Thank you... Now I saw something that was extremely disturbing and..."

"You already said that."

"ARG! QUIT INTRUPTING PURPLE WOMAN!"

Zhen Ji blinked. "Purple... woman?"

"Never mind! Okay so I saw something that..."

"GET TO THE DAMN POINT ALREADY! GOD! HOW MANY PAGES IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?"

"Sorry..." Sima Yi scratched his head. "Um... what was it again..."

"Jesus!"

"Oh yeah! I saw... THE PRICIPAL MAKING OUT WITH THE GYM TEACHER IN A CLOSET."

Time stood still. It only mended itself when the door to the nurse's office suddenly burst open. It was...

"YAY!"

GLOMP!

Zhang He...

The long haired boy had somehow found a way to get both of his friends onto the floor with one glomp. "My two most favoritest people in the entire world came to see me! Now that I'm better we can go get ICE CREAM!" Zhang his finished the speech with a loud scream and began pulling Zhen Ji and Sima Yi out the front doors by their hair.

"OW! OW! OW! ZHANG HE ARE YOU CRAZY!"

The boy let them go. "You two are no fun sometimes."

Zhen Ji looked over a Sima Yi, who was rubbing his head. "Do you think we should tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Zhang He demanded.

Sima Yi blinked. "Of course not! He'll faint, AGAIN!"

"Who'll faint again? Tell who what? Who are you talking about!" Zhang He fell don onto his knees in front of them. "What are you talking about?" He pouted. "I don't like this game, let's play something else."

"Whatever." The other two responded in unison. No use poisoning Zhang He's mind with the information they'd just received. Zhen Ji sighed. "Well... Who wants ice cream?"

"I DO! ME! PICK ME! ZHANG HE WANTS ICE CREAM! MEEEEE!"

Sima Yi twitched. "I guess that answers the ice cream question."

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"I love ice cream! Do you like ice cream Zhao Yun? I love it!"

Zhao Yun glared at the opposing happy child. "Shut up, Jiang Wei."

The other boy pouted... then suddenly...

GLOMP!

"SOMEBODY NEEDS A HUG!"

Sun Ce blinked as he heard a loud thudding noise. "You hear that?"

Sitting across from him at their little booth in the ice cream cafe, Zhou Yu looked up and around. "Is that Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei?"

Sun Ce rubbed his nose. "Think so..."

Smiling, Zhou Yu sat up on his knees and turned around to wave to the boys across the cafe. "Hi Zhao Yun! Hey Jiang Wei! Are you guys on a date too!"

Upon hearing that loud exclamation, Zhao Yun got up off the floor quickly. "I'M NOT GAY!"

Not hearing correctly, Zhou Yu continued waving. "That's nice! But I should tell you, having sex in public is frowned upon in this country!"

By now all other customers had left the cafe. Zhao Yun twitched. Jiang Wei picked himself up off the floor and, obliviously, said. "Oh look! It's Zhou Yu and Sun Ce! Let's go sit with them, after we get our ice cream... CHOCOLATE!"

With one last glare at Zhou Yu, still smiling, he turned back to the counter to order some ice cream.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"Yes! Yes! We will fight you too the death now, Kame - Kame - HAN!"

Sima Yi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Your Dragon Ball Z cheer was amusing for a while, Zhang He, but now it's filling me with a terror like nothing I've ever experienced... please stop."

Zhang He beamed. "Alright! Anything for you Sami Yiiiiii." He convincingly made a big deal about gluing himself to Sima Yi's arm.

The older boy groaned. "Right... look the ice cream cafe! Run ahead and save us a spot in line!"

"OKAY!" The long haired boy screamed. He then proceeded to sprint all the way to the ice cream cafe.

Zhen Ji gave Sima Yi an odd look. "You know... running like that's going to make him soar and tired."

"So? Your point is...?"

"No sex..."

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ZHANG HE SLOW DOWN!"

From a few meters ahead of them Zhang He could be heard screaming. "ICE CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N - Wow... That wasn't totally... RADTASTIC! Heh heh... I found I site where I could download comics... that's my excuse for taking so long to write this Tune in next week! or month... XD_

Bye bye… merry happy Christmas… bye bye It's not Christmas is it… OH WELL! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N - Welcome to the show! Dude! I AM FINALLY POSTING CHAPTER FOUR! IT ONLY TOOK ME LIKE… A MONTH! Even though I finished writing is about three weeks ago, XD… Maybe I'll post chapter five really soon just to make my (-very few-) readers, HAPPY! Like me R&R, FLAMES ARE WELCOME, cause then I get to make fun of your bad grammar and stuff YAY!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**CHAPTER IV **(-Aka – Japanese people PWNed Vanilla-)

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"So Jiang Wei, Have you guys done it yet?" Sun Ce asked the boy across from him.

Zhao Yun felt his face heat up. Jiang Wei himself looked up inocently, eating his ice cream. "Done what?"

The older boy stroked his goatee. "You know, have you two..."

Zhao Yun covered his little friend's ears. "THANK YOU, Sun Ce... DON'T POISEN HIS INNOCENT MIND!"

Zhou Yu smiled good naturedly. "Of course, we wouldn't want to spoil that pleasure for you."

Zhao Yun found himself twitching, he removed his hands from Jiang Wei's ears and leaned across the table. "LOOK YOU IDIOTS! I'M NOT...!"

"NO NEED TO HOLD YOUR BREATH ANY LONGER FOR I AM HERE! TADUM!" Zhang He began stretching his legs. "Boy that was a hard run! I'm gonna be soar for weeks."

Sima Yi collapsed on the floor next to him. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Zhen Ji chuckled. "Poor bastard..."

Zhange He blinked down at his boyfriend. "Oh, poor Sima Yi, what's wrong?"

The brunette sobbed. "It's all my fault, why did I tell you to run! WHY! I'M SO STUPID!" He felt back onto the floor with new onslaught of tears.

Zhang He patted his head. "There there. LOOK! IT'S OUT FELLOW HOMOSEXUAL COUPLES ZHOU YU AND SUN CE AND ZHAO YUN AND JIANG WEI! HI JIANG WEI!"

The boy across the room waved to him. Zhao Yun froze, twitching.

"Now," Zhang He exclaimed clapping his hands together, "I'm going to get some vanilla ice cream!"

Zhen Ji inspected her nails. "No, you have to get strawberry."

The long haired boy pouted. "Why?"

"Japanese people claimed Vanilla... and we're Chinese."

"Well how'd they claim it, huh?"

"Gackt, Hyde, Vanilla, Sweet Vanilla... The list goes on."

Zhang He stared so cry. "BUT I WANT VANILLA ICE CREAM!" He stormed up to the cashier. "GIVE ME VANILLA ICE CREAM!"

"You're Chinese?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm sorry, Japanese people have claimed vanilla." The man gestured to the vat of Vanilla Ice cream labeled 'Sponsored by Japan'.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You can get French vanilla."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY..." Zhang He was handed a cone of French vanilla ice cream and he skipped off towards the "homosexual couples" table.

Sima Yi stood up, still sobbing. The cashier grimaced. _We're talking wet snotty sobbing here, okay?_ "Um..."

"Get me some coffee flavored something."

"Right away sir!"

"Hi! Are you guys on a double date!" Zhang He asked as he aproced the table and sat down.

Zhou Yu hugged Sun Ce's arm. "Of course."

"NOT! WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO OUT WITH JIANG WEI!" Zhao Yun exclaimed. He sat back down and, with an angry look on his face, turned to Jiang Wei. The younger boy was looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

Jiang Weiblinked awayhis tears. "Is it because of how I look? I'm not ugly am I?" The boy asked in a quaky voice.

Zhang He gasped and hugged him. "OF COUSE NOT! You're the cutest thing in the world. SOME PEOPLE just need to phrase their sentence better."

Zhao Yun smacked himself. "I'm sorry."

Jiang Wei sniffed. "Do you still think I'm ugly?"

The other boy grimaced at the cute face the boy was giving him. "No, I never said that." he mumbled.

Jiang Wei smiled launching himself into Zhao Yun's arms. "I LIKE YOU, TOO!"

Zhen Ji and Sima Yi approached the table, Sima Yi still wallowing in self pity. The older boy sniffled. "No sex... I can't... go on." He collapsed into his seat with his head on Zhang He's lap. His long haired lover blinked. "What are you talking about, and stop that, you're going to get ice cream all over the place."

Zhen Ji gave Sima Yi an 'I-told-you-so' look.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – Dude… I'm still waiting for votes… (-I'm not going to get any-) (-cries-) Oh WELL! I'm writing this to get rid of writers block, meaning I write fan fics when I can't think of anything to put into my own stories, XD… but still… VOTE FOR SPANKY LEMON! (-It's already half written anyways… XD_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	5. Spanky Lemon YAOI WARNING

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – Neehee! This is for all the fine Spanky lemon requests. Of course… Most, probably all, of them came from **Providence Crow **(-Read her story **Beautiful **it's to die for-) SO this Lemon will be dedicated to her… YAY! ON WITH THE LEMONY FREESHNESS! _

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**Spanky Lemon **_(Waahhh! What else can I call it!)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

It was Monday after school, just a time to relax and that the gods that school was, in fact, over for the day. Lu Xun sat on the bed he and Gan Ning shared, wondering where said boyfriend was. The boy sighed, running his fingers though his reddish-brown hair. He and Gan Ning hadn't walked home together that day. But now it was nearing 6:00 and Gan Ning still hadn't arrived home. Lu Xun was beginning to worry.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Gan Ning got back to his house at about 6:30. He took off his boots and brought the bags he'd been carrying into he and Lu Xun's room. He'd expected the younger boy to be there, but what he did not expect was for said boy to jump on to him as soon as he entered the room.

Lu Xun smothered his boyfriend with kisses until Gan Ning lost balance and fell over. "Where were you! I was so worried I was about to call Zhao Yun's but you finally came home and… what's that?" The boy leaned over towards the bag, trying to grab it.

"Um… It's a surprise." Gan Ning murmured, standing up and bringing the bag with him.

Lu Xun blinked, kneeling on the floor in front of him. The auburn haired boy pulled on the hem of Gan Ning's long baggy shorts. "Is it for me?"

"Oh yes…"

The boy on the ground didn't seem to notice the elder's smirking face. He beamed happily. "When do I get it?"

"Right now if you want, it's a movie." Gan Ning pulled out the box. It was blank.

"YAY! SECRET MOVIE!

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_-(M'yes that's right little boy, step into his trap MWAHAHAHAHA (-SLAP!-) uh… on with the story-)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Gan Ning was just finished making himself comfortable on the couch when his little lover came and sat down on his lap. "Movie! Movie! Movie!" The boy chanted repeatedly.

Gan Ning chuckled. "You're going to have to get off me; I can put it in other wise." He lifted the boy off his lap and placed him on the couch next to him before standing up and heading towards the DVD player to insert the movie.

Lu Xun clapped his hands together as it started. "It didn't even go to the menu screen!" He giggled leaning against Gan Ning, the boy also noticed that the movie had no credits.

Gan Ning laughed. "Yeah, it's not that kind of movie." He wrapped his arm around Lu Xun.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

The movie started out with a young prince looking boy walking through the forest, Lu Xun actually had to do a double take, but when the boy turned around he could defiantly tell, because of the slightly brood shoulders, zero hips and flat chest that could be seen through his fancy beige tight spandex type shirt and pants.

It seemed to be getting darker and colder, the boy shivered and looked around. Lu Xun guessed that he was probably lost. Upon reaching a clearing the boy had wrapped his coat around his small frame, he looked tired and almost collapsed in the middle of the forest.

Lu Xun looked at Gan Ning, who was looking anxiously at the Television. "Gan Ning?"

The older boy grunted.

"Is that boy going to find his way home?"

"Oh trust me, he finds more then that."

Lu Xun turned back to the TV.

The boy continued his walk though he was crying now and is was extremely dark. There was a growling noise. The boy looked up, his cherry blond hair falling into one eye. A huge monster came upon him. Jumping down from a tree. It hissed and growled.

The boys wide green eyes were filled with fear. He turned quickly, running away from the beast. But another one was immediately upon him. The ghoulish beasts approached from both sides, growling and attempting to claw at him.

The boy backed himself up against a tree. The monster took its chance and lunged at the boy.

He screamed for help. Just as he though all hope was lost, an arrow struck the beast while it was in mid-air. The boy gasped. The other beast looked around.

A man jumped from the trees, slicing the second beasts head clean off. The blond boy covered his mouth as the creature's oozed black liquid onto the forest floor. The raven haired man who'd just saved him turned to the boy, slapped him across the face. The boy looked guiltily at the ground, his cherry blond hair falling into his eyes.

The red eyed man demanded to know where he'd been and things like that. The boy sobbed, whispering 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' over and over again. The man sighed whispering, 'Don't ever run away from me again,' and then taking the boy into his arms and kissing him deeply.

Lu Xun twitched. _What kind of movie is this?_

The older man placed both his hands on the young boy's ass, fondling him until he began to moan into their kiss. The man proceeded to set the boy down on the ground, pull his pants down and give him a mind rocking blow job.

_This is a porno movie! _Lu Xun blushed. "Gan Ning?" He was going to turn and glare at his boyfriend but the things that were going on on the screen of the television were turning him on immensely.

And Gan Ning knew.

The older boy wrapped his arm around Lu Xun's small body, gently messaging his cock through the boy's thin shorts. "So naughty, Lu Xun," He whispered into the boy's ear, "You're so hard from watching this, hmm?"

"Gan Ning! Don't touch it, I-I…" The boy's sentence ended with a loud whimper. "Gan Ning!"

"Such a bad, bad boy." He whispered.

"Nnn… Ah!" Gan Ning smiled; delighted with the way Lu Xun was humping against his hand.

"You need to be spanked."

"Anything! Please just…" Lu Xun's eyes widened as the small boy in the movie spread his legs to allow the older man to enter him. "Gan Ning, I want…"

The older boy bent him over his knee. "You want, you need, to be spanked."

Lu Xun continued rocking against his leg, trying to rub his arousal against Gan Ning's muscular thigh. "I don't care anymore, just let me come."

Gan Ning brought his hand down, non-too-gently, on his young lover's thighs. The boy squeaked, Gan Ning's cock twitched in anticipation. "You like that?" He whispered, while pulling down the boy's loose sweat pants.

Lu Xun made a 'nnn…' noise as he was slowly exposed. He head Gan Ning chuckle. "No underwear, Lu Xun?"

"What's the point when you-HAH!" Gan Ning brought his hand down over the boy's rear, "Always take it off, when you get home?"

"But still, it's very naughty." SLAP! "And naughty boys deserve spankings." SLAP!

"Okay! I'm done playing now." Lu Xun noted, but when he tried to get up his lover pressed him back down. "Wha… Gan Ning! I said I…" SLAP! "STOP IT!"

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "Make me." SLAP! Lu Xun gasped.

Gan Ning brought his hand down upon various parts of Lu Xun's ass and upper thighs. He never hit the same spot twice, but it was difficult not to overlap since he was using his hand. He watched Lu Xun carefully, and gradually increased the intensity of the blows until his skin was glowing almost pink.

We felt like his task was done and brought the nearly sobbing boy up to sit on his lap. To his surprise and joy, Lu Xun was still hard as a rock. The brunette gave him a needy look. "Gan Ning…"

The older boy was now achingly hard, his cheeks were flush and, even through his shorts; you could tell that his cock was wet. He removed his lover's shirt leaving the boy completely naked. "Hmm…"

Lu Xun rub up against him. "Gan Ning, why are you wearing so many clothes?" He pouted.

Gan Ning pressed the boy into the couch, running his hands up the boy's body until he could massage his nipples. Lu Xun moaned. "Ah…"

Gan Ning straddled the boy's hips then sat up to take off his shirt. He admired the slim form beneath him for a moment before leaning towards Lu Xun. "You little punk. Getting to hard off of a spanking."

The boy grabbed his neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss. Gan Ning lightly teased Lu Xun's lips with his tongue. He moans and eagerly opens his mouth. Gan Ning thrust his tongue in and explore the boy's mouth as well as he could with the other battling for dominance.

They broke the kiss. Lu Xun spread his legs so Gan Ning could fit more comfortably between them. The older boy pushed his shorts down to about mid thigh, his glazed eyes staring lustfully at his young lover.

"Ohh!" Gan Ning slipped a finger into the boy as he gasped, thrashing about. "Feels so…" The tip bumped the boy's prostate making him scream. The boy arched his hips giving better access as Gan Ning slipped another in.

As their lips came together once again, Gan Ning jerked his hips, pushing into his lover. Just a little deeper and he hits that same spot that made Lu Xun scream the first time. The boy began to move his hips with each thrust, he cried out, "Fuck me damnit!"

Gan Ning let out a half-laugh-half-pant as he continued thrusting into his young lover. He slides out a little, then shoves back in roughly. He did it again and again, each time pulling out more and more. But soon his strokes became shorter and quicker.

"Oh yes!"

Panting and sweating, Gan Ning rubs against his prostate repeatedly and Lu Xun could only gasp and moan in pleasure. The boy felt the heat building in his body. Gan Ning could feel the exquisite pleasure grip his brain.

Lu Xun cried out his lovers name as he released all over Gan Ning's stomach.

A few moments later, Gan Ning released his seed deep into his lover, then collapses. Lu Xun wrapped his arms around him and just lay there with a goofy grin on his face.

As the after affects of the orgasm wore off, Lu Xun idly wondered if they should take a shower and go to bed. He was about to get up when he heard a noise from his lover. "Gan Ning?"

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

The older boy looked up at him, "So… you know it's my birthday coming up…"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**THE END!**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – HAHAHAHA! It only took me… forever to update! Lu Xun you little slut, it only took you 5 pages to get laid! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, shutting up… XD_

_I idly wonder how many people are going to read this. NO ONE LIKES DYNASTY WARRIORS YAOI! WAAAAHHH! HAHA! Kidding, kidding…_

_I just noticed it was my birth day on sun day… I'm 14 now! YAY! _

_HAHAHA! I'm sorry… I know I'm much to young to be wrting or reading this type of thing… but screw that… YAOI ROCKS!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	6. Chapter 5

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – AHHHHHHH! I just noticed that I forgot to post this chapter... you know how you put it in the documents thingy... yeah it was in there... XD SORRY! Wow… I should start writing faster… huh? Well…I have own lap top, to replace the crummy Apple one the school gave me. I hope It'll be more compatible with all my… stuff… yeeeeeeeeah… SO WELCOME TO THE SHOW!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**CHAPTER V**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

The friends eat their ice cream in a semi-happy silence, with only a few sobs coming from Sima Yi. Zhang He stretched his legs under the table, hitting Zhao Yun repeatedly. The boy with the long brown hair glared at him. "Zhang He… stop swinging your feet under the table."

The purple wearing boy blinked. "Okay sheesh…" He stopped.

Zhou Yu clapped his hands together, frightening Zhen Ji awake (-she was board so she fell asleep-). "HOW ABOUT WE ALL GO TO THE MOVIES!" He exclaimed.

Sun Ce shrugged. "Sounds cool.

Sima Yi shrugged, thinking, _there's no point in living if I can even have sex… _

Zhang He gasped. "That's a great idea! It can be like a triple date!"

Jiang Wei blinked. "A what?"

The long haired boy looked over at him. "You two are coming right? To the movies?"

The small boy's eyes widened. "Movies! I love movies! Yeah, let's go!"

Zhao Yun scoffed. "It's NOT a date…"

Jiang Wei pouted. "Why not?"

"Because we're not going out!" He yelled.

"Oh…" The brunette looked away. "I guess not…"

Zhen Ji leaned over the table and slapped the older boy across the face.

Zhao Yun twitched, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HIM CRY!" She screamed.

"I was not…"

"Were too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"SILENCE!" Zhou Yu slammed his fists on the table. His friends around him winced. The older student brushed his hair out of his eyes. "What do you say, Zhao Yun?"

The young man sighed. "Sorry, Jiang Wei."

Sun Ce scratched his head. "Well… how about we don't call it a date, we'll just go. Okay?

At this, Zhou Yu turned to him. "But I wanted us to be on a date!" He pouted.

The oldest of the group put his hands up in defense. "Okay! Okay! Of course… it's a date for us."

Zhao Yun covered his face with his hands. "Yuppie…"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"I wanna see a Jet Li movie!" Zhang He declared as they entered the theater.

Sima Yi twitched. "You… ALWAYS… want to see a Jet Li movie." He growled.

The long haired boy waved him off. "No! Nope… last time we went and saw… What's that guys.. ummm…"

"JACKIE CHAN!"

"Yeah! This time I wanna see a Jet Li movie."

Jiang Wei tugged on Zhao Yun's sleeve. "The older boy sighed. "What?"

"I wanna see a Jet Li movie too." He pouted, doing his best impression of a lost puppy who gone into a crowd somewhere and gotten itself pretty damn lost.

Jiang Wei twitched. He marched up to Sima Yi. "We're going to a Jet Li movie."

The other boy blinked. "What?"

Zhao Yun sighed. "Jiang Wei wants to see a Jet Li movie… now…"

"But…"

"WE'RE GOING TO A JET LI MOVIE!"

Sima Yi backed away slowly, laughing a bit uncomfortably. "Okay! Okay! We can go to a Jet Li movie."

Zhang He clapped his hands together. "YAY! This means… um… We're going to a Jet Li movie."

"IF I HAVE TO HEAR THE WORDS JET-LI AND MOVIE IN THE SAME SENTENCE ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE!"

Zhen Ji appeared to be developing an evil demonic aurora… the group slunk away from her awesome womanly powers.

The purple wearing girl sighed. "Alright… Let's just… go to the movie… OKAY! What are you looking at me like that for?"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**To be continued in Chapter 6…**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N –HAHAHA! I just realized that I havn't been writing the TBC at the end…heh… ops! O.O;_

_My head's itchy… I need to go take out my braids…_

_Hope you enjoyed the (very short) show _

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	7. Chapter 6

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – Okay! Here we go! I'm not posting as quickly because I've started writing original stories a lot more… Hahaha some people on fiction press don't like me "You're only the one millionth person I have to tell this to, RANDOM IS NOT FUNNY!" Shesh! So mean! _

_Anyways… My friend borrowed My DW4 game so I'm planning on going out to buy number five I haven't been playing normal Video games very often since I got DDR so… HERE WE GO! _

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**CHAPTER VI**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Lu Xun tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. "Gan Ning… we need to talk."

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod…_

"We've been going out for a while now…"

_Damnshitfuckshitdamn… _

"And we're very close…"

_Here it comes…_

"So I think it's about time you met my father."

Gan Ning tried to stop the tears that erupted from his eyes. "WAHHHHH!"

The auburn haired boy pouted. "Oh come on! You've never met him! I know he'll like you. "

The spiky haired boy grumbled something like 'how old are we and why don't any of us live with parents?'

Lu Xun sat down on his lap, facing Gan Ning. "So we can go this spring break right! He'll be so glad to see me; it's been forever since I've visited him!"

Gan Ning sighed, finally giving in. "Okay… we can go see him."

The boy in his lap gave him a suspicious look. "Are you saying that because you want tomeet him, or because I'm sitting in your lap at the moment?"

Gan Ning scratched the back of his head, smiling hesitantly. "Ah… ha ha ha…"

"PERVERT!"

THWACK!

"AHH! God damn it, child!"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Spring break came and all was well in Sima Yi's house hold.

"WHAT!"

"And the soreness just went away too." Zhang He pouted, blowing his nose.

"Y-you… you… you're sick?" The older boy winced as his lover sneezed violently.

Zhang He giggled. "Looks like it."

"NO! ODE TO THE CRULTY OF THE GODS! WHY HAVE YOU LOOKED DOWN ON ME TODAY!"

The long haired boy tapped Sima Yi on the shoulder. "Could you get me some orange juice?"

The older boy bowed his head sadly. "I will do everything in my power to make you feel better so we can have sex once again."

"What?"

The Sima Yi left the confused looking Zhang He lying in his bed looking confused. _What up with him? _The boy giggled. _He's so funny!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Gan Ning tapped anxiously on steering wheel. They were almost to Lu Xun's dad's house, and he was seriously worried. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll love you!" The boy reassured him of this.

"Yeah but… did he even know you're gay?"

"I'm sure, and if he didn't it's not like he'll care."

"BUT HE MIGHT CARE THAT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

The auburn haired boy pouted. "Why are you yelling at me?"

Gan Ning sighed. "I… well… I… I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous."

Lu Xun put one very- very very very very- seductive hand on Gan Ning's muscular thigh. "That's why I'm here for you." He whispered sweetly.

The older boy blinked. "Uh um… yeah…"

"Mmm…" The boys hand was slowly moving higher. "Are you… going to drive or not?"

Gan Ning looked ahead of him to see that the light had already turned green. "SHIT!"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"We're here!" Lu Xun exclaimed as he hopped out of the car, followed by a very satisfied looking Gan Ning.

The older boy cleared his throat. "Soooo…" He couldn't complete his sentence since his hand was grabbed and he was rushed to the front door or the house.

Lu Xun knocked gently. "Are you okay, Gan Ning?"

"Uh… yeah! Just peachy…" In truth he dreaded the moment that the door opened and willed it to keep closed.

His will wasn't strong enough however since the door burst open suddenly and there was… A big man wearing an apron?

"Hi daddy!" Lu Xun exclaimed, leaping into the man's arms. This made Gan Ning jealous for some reason.

The man blinked. "Lu Xun! Oh it's so nice to see you. I was just having Xiahou Dun _(-Note!-) _over for dinner." He said with a hint of 'ah-you've-ruined-my-night-plans' in his voice.

The boy gasped. "Oh! I hope we're not interrupting anything important."

"No, of course not! Nothing could stand between me and my son… who's your friend, Lu Xun?"

The boy pulled Gan Ning out from where the boy had hidden behind him. "This is my boyfriend, Gan Ning. We came to visit you this spring break. Gan Ning, this is my daddy, Lu Meng."

The spiky haired boy chuckled hesitantly. "Ahaha… Nice to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is all mine! Finally some one has come and swept my young virgin son into his bed to fornicate between the sheets. Oh the joys a father can have seeing his child happy and 'getting some' when ever he wants. To know that there is a man who knows all of my little Lu Xun's secret places."

"DAD!"

Lu Meng smiled. "Come inside! We were just about to sit down and have dinner! Xiahou Dun will be delighted to see you again, Lu Xun."

_(-Note!-) – Without a mustache and goatee, okay! He shaved it off for the occasion of being in this story XD I think the eyepatch thing band thing isn't going to be mentioned either_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**To be continued in Chapter 7…**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – I know none of these characters are their real parents… I also know that all of my readers are going 'Why the hell is everyone gay?' but that's OK! I'm kinda in the mode to write another Yaoi thingy, any requests? _

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	8. Chapter 7

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – Oooooohh I've finally posted another chapter… please don't kill me. Like I said, I like writing my original stories more so I'm not doing fan fiction very much anymore. (T.T)Sad I know… Screw Fictionpress! Mwahahahaha! I just don't like letting random people read my original stories. YOU KNOW WHY! People steal stuff, it happens all the time. Recently I read a Prince of Tennis comic, (doujinshi manga), and then I went and read some Prince of tennis fanfiction and I found one that was EXATCLY THE FREAKING SAME AS THE COMIC I'D JUST READ! My faith in the readers and writers of fanfiction stories has been declining steadily since._

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**CHAPTER VII**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"Please come in! You can join us for dinner!" Lu Meng said with a happy-go-lucky smile that made Gan Ning shiver.

"Thanks." The spiky haired boy mumbled.

Lu Xun nudged him in the side with an elbow. "We'd love too!"

"Okay! I'll just go and tell Xiahou Dun that…"

"Oh look who it is! If it isn't my favorite little boy in the world… um…"

Gan Ning twitched as a long haired man decorated in purple burst into the room.

Xiahou Dun looked over at Lu Meng. "UMM!"

"It's Lu Xun, sweetheart."

"OF COURSE IT'S LU XUN!" Xiahou Dun smiled and walked over to hug the scared looking little boy. "And he's wearing the outfit I bought him too!"

Gan Ning looked over at his lover who was wearing an entirely pink ensemble. "No really…"

Xiahou Dun stood back and examined Lu Xun while tring to stroke his goatee that wasn't there. "AHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GOATEE!"

Lu Meng blinked, looking totally confused. "You… You shaved it off yesterday, didn't you?"

Xiahou Dun's eyes filled with horror. "WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! GAHH!" He ran out of the room and down the hall. The others watched him go as if in a trance. They snapped out of it when they heard a door slam shut.

Lu Meng shook his head. "Anyone for tea?"

Gan Ning looked up at that offer. "Tea? I love tea! Give me some…"

THWACK!

Lu Xun pouted. "So rude. Try asking politely."

"Tea please…"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"Sun Ce! We should go on a date." Zhou Yu exclaimed randomly while washing dishes.

Sun Ce didn't look up from his new hand held game system. "Uhh huh…?" He murmured.

"Yes!" The long haired boy turned around, smiling so wide that he had to close his eyes. "And you know where we should go!"

"Uhh huh…?"

Zhou Yu clapped his hands together, which was a habit; he did it every time he got overly excited. "That new restaurant down on Kings Street, it's black tie and fairly expensive but you'd do anything for me wouldn't you."

"Uhh huh… wait a second… What?" Sun Ce finally looked up from his game.

"Oh! You spoil me!" Zhou Yu leaned over and kissed him, then made his way out of the room. "I hope you're not expecting anything too extravagant in return, you naughty boy."

The kitchen was left empty save for a very confused looking Sun Ce and the sounds of a Super Mario game.

"What was that…"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_**(-IMPORTANT NOTE: Remember to always pay attention to your lovers-)**_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"AAAACCHHOOO!"

Zhen Ji hugged Zhang He to her breasts. "Oh! My poor baby! Your so sick! I promise I wont leave you until you're better… Cao Pi will stay too."

Zhang He blew his nose loudly. "'Hank nyou." He said in the way that a person with an extremely stuffed nose talks.

The purple woman hugged him again. "We'll stay here as long as you need us!"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**In the kitchen**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Sima Yi, looking over worked and tired, took another sip of his beer. Next to him, Cao Pi did the same.

"You're off sex too, huh?"

"Nnng…"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**To be continued in Chapter 8…**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – Was that short? I think it was. I'll try to write the next chapter sooner then later. I think it's the fact that I had exams all last month. Now that it's summer I'll just haul my laptop around with me everywhere yay! _

_I named him Kami-sama… (-strokes laptop-) _

_XD KIDDING KIDDING!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	9. Chapter 8

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – I've begun writing another Yaoi sub-chapter thingy, so be warned IT'S COMING! SUN CE X ZHOU YU! IT'S COOOOOOOOMMMMIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! Heh… heh… coming… ANYWAY! (-cough-)(-sniff-) I... uh… yeeeeeeah… guess what! This chapter and the next is (or are?)going to be another chapter like chapter 8 in Terrorized. I'm not sure if I should do it I Zhen Ji's Point of View again… Oh well You'll see...(mwahahahahahaha)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**CHAPTER VIII**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"Hey Dad!" Lu Xun shouted, standing next to Gan Ning at the front door.

"Ya huh." Someone said from the other side of the house, sounding like they didn't care very much about what the person calling for them was saying.

"Me and Gan Ning are going to go over to Sima Yi's house! I think he and Zhang He moved somewhere around here."

"That's fine son."

Lu Xun pulled Gan Ning out the door. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO SEE ZHANG HE AND SIMA YI!"

"Why not?"

The older boy leaned closer to him. "Because they're weird."

"Gan Ning! They're not weird!" Lu Xun exclaimed.

"Prove it." Gan Ning mumbled under his breath.

The younger boy pouted. "But poor Zhang He's sick. I just want to go wish him well."

Gan Ning sighed. "Fine. Fine."

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_**Zhen Ji's POV**_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

I had fallen asleep in the living with Zhang He when I was suddenly shocked awake by the door bell.

Zhang He, you know him, the uber-cute but sadly sick pretty boy on the couch next to mine coughed. "Sima Yi! Get the door."

Of course I knew that Sima Yi was defiantly going to go get the door upon demand from his little lovekin! I squeeled just now… you heard nothing…

I wonder who could be at the door. Since Zhage He and Sima Yi moved we haven't gotten the whole "gang" together. I've been thinking we should start a club or something, ya know? Ma Chao suggested we get together and play video games once a week. Sounds good, ne? Why are you looking at me like that?

Sima Yi joined us in the living room followed by… no… it can't be… MY FAVORITEST YAOI COUPLE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! IT'S…

"LUX XUN! GAN NING!"

Gan Ning dodged my flying hug attack. "BACK OFF PURPLE WOMAN!" Damn that spiky headed brat…

Lu Xun smiled sweetly, like I said… he's the most molestable little thing on the planet, and I'm going to do some of that now! Mwahahaha… "Lu Xun!" I gave him a bit bear hug; I've gotta love the way Gan Ning seethes with jealousy behind me, because Lu Xun's hugging me BACK! HA!

I finally let go. Zhang He sits up and blows his nose loudly. I look over at the lazy boy chair to see that Cao Pi is still snoring away. I sighed.

Zhang He rushed over to us. "Oh hi, Gan Ning. Hi Lu Xun! What are you ACHOO doing over here."

I grimaced at the large ball of snot coming out of Zhang He's nose. "Blow you nose…" I mumbled.

He did so. I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Okay okay… Well since we're all here what do you guys want to do?"

Cao Pi sat up suddenly. "SHIRITORI!" He blurted out.

We all looked over at him, what the hell… well I'm confused. "What are you talking…?" I asked.

He ran his fingers through his totally sexually attractive, did I say that? Heh heh, brown hair… What! Am I not allowed to think my own boyfriend is hot or something!

"It's like this," Cao Pi's going to try and explain, dear god help us, "I'll start. I say a word and then the next person has five seconds to say another word that has something to do with my word or starts with the same last letter as my word and so on."

We all sat down on the couches. Sima Yi stroked his chin. "I've played something like this before… I was called Going on a Picnic."

I frowned. "That's nothing like this game!" Sima Yi looked a bit startled, I glared at Cao Pi, "Alright! You start! We'll go in order. You, Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Zhang He, Me and then Sima Yi."

_(-Here we go this is going to seem like a bunch of random words but just remember that orde-(r_

Cao Pi though of a word to start. "Rain"

"Cold."

"Drain."

"Water."

"Swim."

There was a pause. I twitched, how hard is it to think of something that goes with 'swim'? We all looked over at Sima Yi. His hair had fallen into his eyes, he looked like he was concentrating really hard.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

"Microphotograph."

What the… We all stared blankly but I felt I was staring hardest. "Ummm… okaaay…"

Cao Pi continued. "Picture."

"Camera"

"Photographer."

"Artist."

"Painting."

It was quiet, might I mention... tooooo quiet... GODDAMNIT CAN'T HE JUST SAY PAINT OR SOMETHING! JESUS!

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

"Gien."

Okay that's it! "I think he's making words up now just to be smart! What's a Gien."

Sima Yi gave me one of THOSE looks, you've seen it! The look that smart people give you! Like you've just drooled on yourself or something! "Gien," he started, of gods it's real isn't it, "Is a city near the Loire river in France, located close to Orleans."

"Ahhh…" Shut up, bastard…

Cao Pi seems to really like this game. He continued, "France." You're a bastard too…

"Europe."

"England."

"Fashion design industries!" Zhang He, I hate mentally thinking this about you but you care way too much about your clothes.

"Spain." That's the last latter right, first thing I can think of right now.

Awkward Silence...

What the… HE'S DOING IT AGAIN! I CAN TELL! THERE'S ALWAYS THAT DAMN AWKWARD SILENCE!

Zhang He pouted. "We always have to wait for Sima Yi." He sighed.

"5… 4… 3… 2..."

"North Cape, Attraction in Europe, the cliff and its climatic conditions and..."

"I'm out."

"Me too."

"Out…"

"You win."

Cao Pi raised an eye brow. "Okay so I guess Sima Yi wins…" he mumbled.

By default of course because everyone's so sick of his smart-aleckyness. Or is it just me?

"Let's play another game." Zhang He suggested. I sighed. Yes! Let's all just let Sima Yi whip us at anotherfew games shall we?

"How about Scrabble! I'm really good at Scrabble." Lu Xun giggled, did I mention he's a freaking cute little hottie?

Gan Ning leaned back on the sofa. "Uh…" He said bluntly, which of course means he's retarded. I'm sorry Gan Ning! You are stupid! But At least you're sexy right?

Okay. Let's just play. "I guess I'll be the word checker."

"Is Scrabble a five player game?" Sima Yi asked.

Cao Pi joined them at the table with the Scrabble board. "Who gives a damn."

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**To be continued in Chapter 9…**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – Heh heh heh… You'll have to wait till the next chapter for the scrabble time. I got the Shiritori idea from an episode of Utaban. It's really easy to play and ostly the winner is determined by one of three ways, first… If you can't think of a word with in five seconds you're out so the last one standing wins, second… If everyone has to go do something else, then the game just ends, and then third and most often… Everyone gets board and quits so the last person still playing wins! Like Sima Yi _

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	10. Chapter 9

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – The Yaoiness might come out later this week… after I go see Pirates of the Caribbean 2… YAY! JHONNY DEPP ROCKS! (-awkward silence-)okay… let's continue… hope you enjoy the show! I know I will _

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**CHAPTER IX**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

The scrabble board was set up. Each player had the right amount of pieces to start the game.

The boys looked over their letters, wondering how on earth they were going to make a word out of letters like 'PDUIKSA' or even 'SALFIWS'.

"Okay." Zhen Ji started, "You guys should all know the rules! So we'll go in the same order as when we played Shiritori… except this time I'm not playing."

Zhang He raised his hand.

The girl sighed, "Yes?"

The long haired boy put his hand back in his lap. "Okay! I really don't understand how we can go in the same order if you're not in that order anymore… because it's not the 'Same Order' if you're not in it, is it?"

Sima Yi nodded. "That was deep." He noted sounding impressed.

"Thank you!" Zhang He giggled.

Zhen Ji twitched. "It wasn't deep… it was stupid. Now look… you're going Cao Pi, Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Zhang He and then Sima Yi… okay?"

They all nodded positively.

The purple woman growled. "THEN LET'S START! CAO PI! GO!"

_(-important fact: 'Go.' Is the shortest complete sentence in the English language-)_

Cao Pi looked at his choices. _PDUIKSA… hmmm… _"Got it!"

He placed the word 'UP' on the scrabble board.

It was Gan Ning's turn. He quickly arranged his word on the table as well.

Zhen Ji frowned, trying to quickly flip through her dictionary. "Gan Ning… um… I don't think 'Meh' is a word and I don't think you can randomly place things on the board."

The spiky haired man shrugged. "Meh…"

Lu Xun pouted. _I don't have anything I can do! _He added onto Gan Ning's 'MEH' with 'HEY'.

Zhang He placed the word 'PENIS' on the board, adding onto Cao Pi's 'UP'

Zhen Ji twitched. _Penis… what the…_

Sima Yi placed the word 'STROKE' on the table, adding onto penis.

The dictionary girl nearly dropped her dictionary. "Are you…"

Cao Pi placed the word. 'SAID' on the board.

Gan Ning placed the word 'UGN' on the board.

"GAN NING! THAT'S NOT A WORD!"

Lu Xun placed the word 'CUTE' on the board.

Zhang He placed the word 'SUCK' on the board.

Sima Yi added onto Zhang He's 'SUCK' turning it into 'SUCKOFF'.

They started again.

Cao Pi placed the word 'OKAAAY' on the board.

Gan Ning looked at Zhang He and Sima Yi awkwardly and placed the word 'ERM' on the board.

The game ended suddenly as Lu Xun placed the word 'SEX' on the board.

Zhen Ji stood abruptly. "THAT'S IT! ZHANG HE AND SIMA YI! YOU HAVE POISONED LU XUN'S INNOCENT MIND! TIME TO DIE!"

The couple shrieked.

Gan Ning placed the word 'NOTSO' on board.

Cao Pi glared at him. "Hey! You skipped my turn!" He shouted sternly.

Sima Yi and Zhang He looked at the board. "Hey… he skipped our turns too!"

Lu Xun giggled. "I like this game." He cheered, clapping his hands together.

Gan Ning placed the word 'METOO' on the board.

Zhen Ji growled. "STOP IT WE'RE NOT PLAYING ANYMORE!"

Gan Ning placed the word 'FeistyGirl' on the board.

Cao Pi blinked. "How can he make up a ten letter word when we only get seven letters each?"

The rest of them shrugged.

Sima Yi leaned over on to Zhang He. "Are you feeling any better?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "GREAT ACTUALLY!" He exclaimed.

The brunette smiled. "Well that good so now we ca…ca… can… caaaaaaaaaAAAAAAACHOOOO!"

Zhen Ji rushed over too him placing one hand on his forehead. "AWE you poor thing!" She hugged him tightly.

Zhang He pouted. "I'm so sorry you caught my cold, Sima Yi!"

The older boy sneezed again, pulling out a tissue and blowing his nose. "I… Achoo! I'm fine-b re-b-ally, I-b wi-b-ll be okay-b."

Zhang He hugged him. "I'll keep care of you! Just like you kept care of me. Hoe does that sound?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-B!"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**To be continued in Chapter 10…**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – While writing this chapter I was writing the Yaoi story at the same time so that might be why it seems a bit sex deranged… heh… heh… heh… I hope my parents never get a hold of these (T.T);; lmao._

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	11. The Fancy Bathroom Facilities YAOI

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – I think EverKitsun requested another Sun Ce / Zhou Yu lemon… Why doesn't anyone ever request a Zhao Yun / Jiang Wei one? Is it just me who thinks that couple is uber-cute? ANYWAY… please sit back and enjoy!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**The Toilet Facilities of a Fancy Food Restaurant**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Zhou Yu looked up at Sun Ce from across their round booth table. "Is something the matter? You haven't touched a bite."

Sun Ce looked up then back down at his full plate. He shrugged. "Not hungry I guess." _And then there's that fact that his meal is reeeeally expensive_, he added mentally.

Zhou Yu scooted over until he was sitting next to the other boy, so close that Sun Ce had to wonder if his lover wasn't trying to crawl into his lap. "Come on, you can tell me, anything." The long haired boy whispered, his lips just touching the lobe of Sun Ce's ear.

The older boy flushed slightly. "I-It's nothing." He stammered, shifting uneasily in his seat.

Zhou Yu noticed. Sun Ce took a sip of water but nearly choked when he felt a hand slide up the inside of his leg. "Zh-Zhou Yu!" he coughed.

The long haired boy gave him his best innocent look. "What?" he asked shyly, squeezing Sun Ce's hard on through his pants.

Sun Ce's head rolled against the back of the cushioned seat. He groaned staring at Zhou Yu's body. The other boy looked quiet good in a suit. "You look good enough to eat." He whispered.

Zhou Yu blushed, his mind suddenly concocting all sorts of images of Sun Ce's mouth wrapped around him, sucking and licking and… "You're teasing me."

"I always follow trough, But I kind of want a little something first." Sun Ce murmured.

"How were you meals? Are you ready for desert! I can tell you are big brother!" The too perky waitress, Sun Ce recognized as his little sister, Sun Shang, sang happily.

"Ahhh…" Sun Ce looked up at her.

_can't think… blood rushing to… penis… (Kidding! Kidding!)_

This was one of those times that Sun Ce thanked all the gods he knew off that the table had a long table cloth. "Dessert sounds great, Sun Shang!" Zhou Yu covered for him

"Y-y-yeah!" Sun Ce stammered.

Sun Shang raised an eye brow at her brother. "Gods Ce… can you even complete a coherent sentence? My brother's a retard, Zhou Yu… why you're going out with him, I do not know." She beamed, "I'll be right back with the desert menu just sit tight!"

Seconds later she did return with the desert menu. Sun Ce had finally composed himself. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! CALLING ME STUPID… I'M TELLING DAD THAT YOU'RE TREATING HIS CUSTOMERS THIS WAY!"

Sun Shang stuck her tongue out at him. "Stupid brother."

Sun Ce sneered at her.

Zhou Yu stood. "I need to use the Toilet facilities."

Sun Ce stood too. "I'll accompany you."

Sun Shang rolled her eyes. "You two are like a couple of girls. 'I need to go to the bathroom! Wanna come with!'" She snickered. "You deserts will be ready in A FEW MINUTES!"

Zhou Yu smiled as he passed her. Sun Ce followed him, leaning into his personal space and whispering, "Hear that Zhou Yu… we've got a few minutes."

The long haired boy chuckled. "Oh oh oh… the ways to pass the time."

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Zhou Yu remembered to lock the bathroom door before pushing Sun Ce up against the polished pearly white walls of the men's bathroom. He dropped to his knees in front of his lover and began undoing his pants. He finally got them undone after when seemed like ages, to Sun Ce, and the other boy's cock sprang forth. He ran his hands up and down Sun Ce's muscular thighs, licking his lips seductively. "How do you want it?"

Sun Ce grinned down at him. "You know what I like, baby."

All too suddenly, Zhou Yu's delicious mouth was wrapped around his rock hard arousal. Sun Ce groaned and bucked into his lover's mouth. Zhou Yu held him against the wall for a moment so he could get use to his size, and then let Sun Ce's cock slip down his throat.

Sun Ce moaned deeply, taking hold of Zhou Yu's hand and fucking his mouth as the pressure built up. "Ahhh… Wait… Zhou Yu, have to… stop." He panted, tugging gently at his love's hair.

The long haired boy let his still fully aroused manhood slip out of his mouth with a 'pop'. "I though you were enjoying it." He pouted cutely, getting up off the ground.

The other boy smirked, grabbing a hold of Zhou Yu's sexy ass and pulling him tightly against his body. "I was… I just though you could use a little something as well." He whispered.

Zhou Yu pushed his hair over one shoulder and then wrapped his arms around Sun Ce. "How do you want me?" He whispered, lips just scarcely touching the outer shell of his lover's ear.

Sun Ce moaned. "Can I count the ways?

The long haired boy sighed. "I said 'where' not 'how', Ce."

"Oh?" The other boy shook his head, no blood in brain meant he was hearing things. "Ahh…" Sun Ce looked around. It was his dad's restaurant… and this was one of those really nice, highly decorated, fresh smelling, antiseptic clean, bathrooms. "On the couch."

Zhou Yu frowned, not noticing that the hands that had been fondling his butt were now lifting him up. "What is a couch doing in the…" He was cut off with a 'ouff' sound as Sun Ce dropped him onto the plush red silk could. "Oh… well this is convenient." The long haired boy purred, running his hands up his sides in a seductive manor as he began removing his clothes. Sun Ce followed suit and soon the were both laying on the couch naked and locked together with their hands roaming over each other's sleek bodies.

Sun Ce growled animalisticly. "Gods, you're beautiful." He groaned, capturing his lover's lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Zhou Yu gasped. "Sun Ce…" He whimpered, grinding his hips against the other boy's.

Sun Ce pressed his bare chest against Zhou Yu's sizzling hot skin.

"Ahhh…" The thinner boy gasped. "Sun Ce, I need to be fucked and you better be ready to give it to me."

The other man pressed his erection to Zhou Yu's opening. "I'm giving it to you hard and fast. Are you ready?" He smirked evilly at the frustrated look on his lovers face. Zhou Yu always quite strategically prepared himself before going on dates with Sun Ce. The other boy just asked him to make him sweat.

"Gods… do you **really **have to ask me that every single time?" HE moaned, trying to push backon Sun Ce's cock.

"I'll ask you again… are you ready." The other boy repeated, moving the the very tip of his cock in little circles around the tight ring of muscle. He wanted to fuck… but he liked being a tease even more.

"Yes! I'm ready. Do me hard, I can take it." Zhou Yu screamed.

The last of Sun Ce's control shattered. "You asked for it." He growled. He closed his eyes and tried to control his passion as he thrust deeply into his lover. Zhou Yu cried out. Sun Ce pulled himself al the way out and thrust back in. Hard. "Ah… Zhou Yu, you're so tight…" He moaned.

"S-Sun Ce! Don't s-say thing l-like that." The other boy whimpered, arcing off the couch and grabbing on to his lover's muscular arms. "Just… ah… give me more." He moaned.

The way Sun Ce was driving into Zhou Yu was insane. The boy know he would be able to last, especially with the way his long haired loved gripped him. Zhou Yu didn't stop begging for more, meeting each of Sun Ce's thrusts with his own in perfect rhythm. The exquisite pressure of Zhou Yu's body and the heat welling up in his groin was driving him over the edge.

"Haaahhh!" Zhou Yu screamed as Sun Ce's hand wrapped around his manhood. He didn't know which way to go. Thrust towards the gripping hand or back to the huge cock that impaled him so deliciously. "I can't… I'm going… going to…"

Sun Ce's other hand went up to toy with the boy's nipples and that what did it for Zhou Yu. The long haired boy came long and hard arching up off the couch. Sun Ce groaned as his lovers insides tightened around him. "Oh Yu…" He whispered as he filled Zhou Yu with his release.

Both boys collapsed back down onto the couch.

Sun Ce gave his lover a sly smile. "So… you still want desert?"

Zhou Yu gave him a seductive glance. "I've had my desert… and I want seconds."

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**The End… (thank god)**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – Was that hot… I wrote it and I think it was hot! YAY XD (-awkward silence-) (-dot dot dot-) Now that I'm done this… NEXT UP… ANOTHER ZHANG HE AND SIMA YI LEMON! You know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it you know you want it... (-and so on and so forth… lol… _

_I know some reader might be wondering why I say boy… right? I really don't know… saying man just seems a bit too old._

_Boy?_

_Man?_

_The polls are open! Vote now heh… I've got such a messed up head CIAO!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**P.S. It only too Zhou Yu four pages to get laid... yes ladies... he is THAT good... **


	12. Just Like Newly Weds YAOI WARNING

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – YAY! ProvidenceCrow requested another Sima Yi/Zhang He, involving the Maid outfit that was suggested some time back (-drools-) lolz… heh… Loz.. OKAY! So… if anyone wants another lemons you have to ask! Pick your pairing and you'll see it posted. I guarantee! I'm gonna start working on a Zhao Yun/Jiang Wei one cause I've gotten lots of requests! YAY! _

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**Just Like Newly Weds**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Sima Yi sighed. He was once again finished yet another day of hard work. Since he and Zhang He had moved out of their apartment and into a cozy little love nest, his life had become all work work and more work with a little bit of work harder on the side. It had been a whole month since he'd actually spent any time at all with Zhang He, and he was starting to feel that his pretty lover was feeling a bit useless. Zhang He could cook, he hated cleaning, had a fear of driving, he preferred to stay indoors and claimed to be too fragile to do any job that was placed before him. Zhang He though it was his fault and offered to get a job at a fast food place or something, but Sima Yi had protested the very idea and winced at the memory of all those over weight fast food people.

He walked down the hall, dropping his jacket on the floor along with his tie when suddenly he caught sight of…

"What are you wearing?" He yelled in shock.

Zhang He turned away from his important task of trying not to burn their quick-make easy-bake dinner and gasped. "Oh! You're home early today!" He cheered, running towards his boyfriend happily.

Sima Yi felt immediacy aroused by his lover and due to his amazing self control, that wasn't normal. "W-w-w-w-what are you w-w-w-wearing!" repeated glancing down at the boy's outfit.

Zhang He was in fact wearing a strange article of **woman's **clothing. Sima Yi had always know his boyfriend was a bit eccentric but he never though he was a cross dresser! "It's… It's…" He stuttered. "It's a… a… a maid's outfit… and… you're not wearing anything underneath… are you?"

Zhang He did a twirl in his silky purple and white maid outfit. It was pretty much just a too short frilly skanky dress and an apron, a nice apron to say the least. "I saw it online! I though I would be super duper to buy it since we are a bit like newly weds!" He giggled.

Sima Yi found himself staring at thee boy's lips. "Ah… huh…" He mumbled.

"Yes! And I made dinner! We're having spaghetti!"

"Ah… huh…"

"With meat ball!"

"Ah… huh…"

Zhang He ducked his head down so he could look into Sima Yi's eyes. "Hello? Earth to Mr. Business man?" He waved a hand in front of the other boy's face.

Siam Yi jumped. "Don't do that."

"Sorry!" Zhang He sang. "Let's eat dinner! And then we're going to watch this movie I just rented!" He shrieked, holding up the movie.

Sima Yi's eyes widened. "My… sexual harassment?" _(I've never actually seen it don't worry XD)_

"Zhen Ji said it was great!"

The older boy ran his fingers through his hair. "Zhang He… this is a sex video." He stated.

The long haired boy pouted. "Of course it's not! They just gave it a title like that to make perverted people want to buy it more… that's what Zhen Ji said!"

"Zhang He… That… is a sex video."

"No it's not! Cause look! It's so non-sexual that it's completely unrated!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S A SEX VIDEO!" Sima Yi yelled, the sexual frustration that had build up over the past month was finally driving him mad.

His little lover pouted. "Fine! Then you can just go to sleep after dinner and I'll watch it by myself!"

The other boy sighed. "Zhang… Zhang HE… I'll watch it with you okay."

"And it's not a sex video."

"What ever you say."

Zhang He rolled his eyes. "Fine fine. Let's eat before dinner gets cold."

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

They eat their dinner quickly, well Sima Yi did. He sat and waited for Zhang He to finish his plate, watching his lover eat gracefully like he did everything else.

Dinner ended quickly. Zhang He skipped around the kitchen, cleaning up their dishes. It was so great that Sima Yi had finally come home from work early. They'd hardly spent anytime together at all since they moved into their new house and he was feeling a bit depressed about it.

Still facing the since, washing the dishes, Zhang he asked, "So Sima Yi, what do you want to-Meep!"

"Are you wearing… lacy panties." Sima Yi swallowed, not removing his hand from it's place; up Zhang He's maid uniform dress on his perfect perky ass.

The long haired boy blushed looking down at the ground (1). "I can take them off if you want."

There was a moment f silence, it didn't last long.

Sima Yi lunged at his smaller lover. Wrapping his arms around the boy and placing his hands on his ass. Zhang He gasped. "Oh my-" he was cut off when the older boy's lips pressed against his with a bruising force.

The little kitchen was soon filled with the sounds of moaning and heavy breathing. Zhang He began to pant; he felt Sima Yi's rock hard erection pressing against his stomach. He thrust his hips forward, grinding against Sima Yi's muscular thigh. "Haa…"

The older boy lifted his lover onto the kitchen counter that seemed to be just the right height for their current activities. He settled himself between Zhang He's legs and started to grind his hardness against his lovers.

Zhang He gasped. Siam Yi's hards moved away from his lover's ass and to his shirt. He fondled the boy's chest through the black and white fabric of his apron. "Ah… Zhang He, you tits are so hard." He growled.

"Sima Yi… Don't… ah… say things like that!" The other boy gasped.

Sima Yi slipped the sleeves of the outfit off his lovers shoulders and pushed the top half down so it gathered around his waist area.

He leaned forward and began flicking Zhang He's nipples with his tongue. The other boy gasped. "Oh it feels so good!"

Sima Yi backed off Zhang He to remove his panties. "I love this part." He chuckled.

His lover spread his legs wide as they could go on the counter. "I told you not to talk like that."

"Hmm…" the older boy unzipped his pants and realeazed his throbbing member from their constictions.

Sima Yi ran a lubed finger around his Zhang He's entrance loosening it, he began thrusting the finger in and out. Zhang He ran his fingers down the older boy's arms. "Wait… wait… what are you using."

Sima Yi smirked. "Something." He mumbled, thrusting a second finger in scissoring them and finally finishing, Zhang He let out a moan of protest as the removed his fingers. "Ahh…"

The older lover raised Zhang he's frilly dress and thrust in hard and fast.

Zhang He gasped. "Oh…"

Sima Yi grinded his teeth together. "Oh god… you're so tight." He groaned, not moving for a minute in order to regain his composure.

Zhang He whined. "Sima Yiiiii…"

The older boy pulled out a ways and then thrust back in causing his lover to gasp. "Wait a minute, love…"

"Ahhh haa…" the other boy moaned, clawing his lovers arms. "Hurry…"

Sima Yi sighed, he could feel Zhang He raising his ass in the air trying to make him move. He rolled his hips slowly. Zhang He panted, he could feel the very tip of his lovers cock rubbing gently against his pleasure spot.

"Sima Yi," Zhang He screamed, "I can't take it anymore! Fuck me!"

"Such dirty words…" Sima Yi pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in. Shang He pushed against him, driving his cock deeper. The long haired boy groaned. The combination of finally having sex after such a long time and having said sex with the single most gorgeous guy on the planet made him shiver. "More, please, harder."

Sima yi growled his control snapping. "Hold on…" he started to pound into his lovers willing body. Each thrust deeper and harder then the last. The exquisite sounds of Zhang He's moaning egged him on. He clutched Zhang He's waist under the lace dress, each time he entered it felt better. He gained speed.

Zhang He gasped, he wanted this to go on forever but another part of him wanted release so badly he though he'd die from pleasure. His hand moved down to stroke his cock. "Sima Yi, I'm going to…"

The older boy looked down to see his lover stroking him self. That was the last straw. He suddenly lost his careful Rhythm and began driving into the other boy as hard as he could.

The extra force from Sima Yi and his own took Zhang He over the edge. He came long and hard crying out his lover's name. His cock pulsed longer then he'd ever though possible and not a second later he felt Sima Yi release inside of him.

Sima Yi let out a low moan as Zhang He tightened around him. He growled as he came, filling his lover and then collapsing in the aftermath of ecstasy.

The post-orgasm wore off. Sima Yi ran his hands over Zhang He possessively.

His long haired lover beamed. "I should buy outfits like this more often!" Zhang He exclaimed.

"Please do."

Zhang He giggled. "Wanna go watch my movie now?"

"To tired." Sima Yi mumbled.

"Oh..." Zhang He siad, as if remembering something. "What did you use by the way."

Sima Yi looked over to thier left. Zhang He followed his gase to the butter that sat on a plate on the counter looking a little bit squished. "Umm..."

"SIMA YI!"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**The End**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_(1) I freaking tried to spell 'ground' like this 'Growned'. XD . Boy am I DuMb!_

_A/N – Maybe the whole apron thing is just a newly wed thing in japan… lol What do you think?_

_Random reviewer: I think it SUCKED AND WHAT KIND OF FREAK WEARS NOTHING UNDER THEIR APRON! IT WASN'T EVEN AN APRON FOR GOODNESS SAKE IT WAS A MAID UNIFORM!_

_(-Awkward silence-)_

_(-Crickets-)_

_(-Bunnydoll – presses the die button-)_

_Random reviewer: KYYYYAHHHHHHH!_

_(-cough-) (-sniff-)… now… Hope you enjoyed another one of my pervy lemons at my expense… GOARG YOURSELFED WITH LEMONS! I know I will! lol… anyway. Remember… if you want another lemon then just ask. (-sigh-) and yes you can ask over and over and over again. lol. See you in the next chapter!_

_おわり！__Owari !_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**Wow… Zhang He's faster then Zhou Yu with only 3 pages to get laid! lol… back it up ladies. LMAO! Kidding kidding. You don't stand a chance… no really… you don't… he's gay XD**

**Coming up next is a Zhao Yun X Jiang Wei LEMON! Let's see how fast Jiang Wei can get laid! YAY! Will he beat Zhang He and Zhou Yu's records? Stay tuned!**

**I'll get back to the normal stuff after that. Heh… heh… heh… (O.O)**


	13. Bedside drawer YAOI YAOI KINK WANING!

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – YAY FOR JIANG WEI AND ZHAO YUN! Lol Now let's just remember that I made Zhuge Liang isJiang Wei's dad, cause they're close.8D . yeeeah… This is another Lemon… so be warned… I'm thinking of taking all my lemon and putting them into a Dynasty Warriors One-shots collection. Sound good, ja ni?_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**The Bedside Drawer (**_that is best left unopened… IT'S KINKY IT'S KINKY TURN BACK NOW!)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"Daddy!" Jiang Wei shouted as he and his best friend Zhao Yun entered the house.

Zhuge Liang, who was forever sitting on the couch I the living room, twitched a bit, just a bit. "Ah… yes son?"

"Zhao Yun came over! We're going up to my room to play video games."

Zhuge Liang was about to protest and say something very anti-homosexual(!) when his wife's head popped into the room.

"That's great Jiang Wei! I'm happy for you. Your father and I are going out later so feel free to take advantage of our not being here, if you know what I mean." She giggled.

Zhao Yun twitched while Jiang Wei just smiled obliviously. "Okay mommy! We'll do that."

Zhuge Liang rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I didn't know we were going somewhere."

Yue Ying slapped his arm. "Shush."

"Ouch! GODDAMNIT WOMAN!" (!)

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Jiang Wei rushed Zhao Yun into his room, giggling childishly. "Come on, I want to play video games."

The older boy rolled his eyes. "I'm still going to beat you every time."

Jiang Wei pouted. "Hey, I've gotten better."

To this Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow. He, of course, challenged his little friend to a battle tournament and they fought it out computer graphically. Zhao Yun, the obviously more skilled game player, won. Thus the saying, never challenge someone unless you know you're going to win.

Jiang Wei leaned back on his foot of his bed with a huff while Zhao Yun beamed from his upside-down position on it. How he won the game while hanging off the bed upside-down we will never know. "I can't believe it. Beat at my own game." Jiang Wei pouted.

His best friend smirked triumphantly. "You got PWNed."

"Shut up!" The younger boy yelled, hitting Zhao Yun in the face with the pillow he'd put on his lap.

Zhao Yun dogged it shouting, "Hey!" as he fell of the side of the bed. One of his feet his Jiang Wei's Bedside table with a loud 'thud'. "Ouch! Ow ow ow ow!"

Jiang Wei rushed over to help him. "Ah. Zhao Yun, are you okay." He crawled around the side of the bed. The older boy lay motionless on the floor.

"Zhao… Zhao Yun? I'm so sorry! Wake up! Are you okay? Oh… oh no… Zhao Yun."

Zhao Yun sat up suddenly, grabbing Jiang Wei by the arms and wrestling him down onto the floor. He ran his hands under the younger boy's long-sleeved cotton shirt and began tickling him mercilessly. "Little brat! That hurt really bad!"

Jiang Wei screamed and giggled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, Ah!"

Zhao Yun let up a little, his hands still placed on the soft skin under Jiang Wei's fluffy shirt. He tried to sit up a bit, there was another loud 'thud'. "Gah! What the hell is…" He looked behind him to see that the drawer of Jiang Wei's bedside table had opened a ways. "What do you keep in here, Jiang Wei?" He said opening the drawer even more.

The small boy's face reddened. "Zhao Yun! Don't that's where…"

"WAAAHH?"

Zhao Yun's eyes widened. The drawer was filled with boy on boy magazines, lube, a huge vibrator and a couple homo-erotica romance novels. "Ji… Jiang…?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN IT!" The smaller boy protested, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Zhao Yun's hands up his shirt with one finger pressing his nipple. "Zhao Yun…" he blushed.

The older boy blinked back and forth between the drawer and his best friend. "Wh… what's with…?"

"My mom did it! She thinks I'm…" he gestured to the drawer.

Zhao Yun frowned. "Aren't you?"

Jiang Wei blushed. "N-n-no… I… I don't think so… I just… I don't like boys, I only like…" He blushed, turning his head away from Zhao Yun.

The older boy looked away too. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the vibrator. "Tch…"

Jiang Wei looked up at him again. "What is it?"

Zhao Yun placed the tip of the toy against his best friend's lips. "Mine's bigger."

"Ah! Zhao-" The younger boy was cut off as Zhao Yun's lips descended upon his. He pulled away with a blush but the older boy continued trying to molest him, licking up the side of his neck. "Che… Zhao Yun I though you…"

"Just shut up and kiss me." He murmured running his fingers though Jiang Wei's long silky hair. The younger boy hesitantly turned his head back towards Zhao Yun's and the older boy's lips descended upon his.

Jiang Wei's mouth fell open allowing his friends tongue to slide into his mouth. He moaned desperately, clutching Zhao Yun's shoulders. The older boy settled between Jiang Wei's thighs, one of his hands began fondling the boy's chest while the other moved down to caress over his ass. He broke the kiss for a moment and removed the smaller boy's shirt and then his own.

Zhao Yun's hand slowly slid away from the boy's ass, back around to his front where he caressed the bulge in the font of Jiang Wei's shorts before cupping it with a little squezz.

"Ahh!" Th younger boy covered his mouth in an effort to stop making noise.

Zhao Yun chucked, leaning forward and whispering his friends's ear, "What? You think you're too loud?" He massaged Jiang Wei trough his shorts.

"Haa! Zhao Yun! S-s-stop it!" He cried. The older boy just smiled down at him and then pressed his smoldering chest against his little friend's. Jiang Wei gasped, his nipples became rock hard and rubbed against Zhao Yun's. "Zhao Yun! I said stop! Stop it!"

Zhao Yun's hand slippedinto Jiang Wei's shorts and began to caress his erection. The younger boy moaned. "Oh god… Stop it… some more." He growled, thrusting his member into the dark haired boy's hand. Zhao Yun pulled his hand out of the younger boy's shorts for a moment only to take off said hindering garment and his bikini style underwear. Jiang Wei blushed as his body was completely exposed. "Zhao… Zhao Yun… it hurts a bit…" He mumbled arcing his back up off the floor.

Zhao Yun nodded. He heaved the younger boy into his arms and carried him onto the bed. He set the boy down gently and then removed his jeans and boxers before joining him. Jiang Wei moaned into his now-boyfriend's mouth as they kissed again. Zhao Yun felt something near his hand and realized it was the vibrator from before. His eyes widened and then he smirked into the kiss.

Jiang Wei gasped as he was effortlessly flipped onto his back by Zhao Yun. The older boy reached over into the drawer and pulled out one of the many different colored tubes. "Flavored? Nice." He murmured more to himself then to Jiang Wei. The younger boy's eyes widened for a moment before he felt something large and slick slide into his entrance. The boy moaned as what ever it was started thrusting in and out of him vigorously. His hips started trying to push back on it and he rocked against the bed, the friction on his erection making him sweat.

Zhao Yun thrust the rubber sex toy in and out of his lover, watching as it appeared to get eaten in by Jiang Wei's tight hole. He nearly moaned at the though of getting to stick it in there soon. He flicked the switch on the toy and it began to vibrate.

"AHH!" Jiang Wei screamed as the toy massaged his insides. He sobbed. It felt too good to be real. Zhao Yun began pulling the toy in and out of him again while it vibrated maddeningly. Jiang Wei began to pant. The stupid toy wasn't enough, he needed more. "Zhao Yun… I… I need..."

The older boy turned the toy off and threw it away. He flipped Jiang Wei onto his back again. "Jiang Wei… are… are you sure you want to…" He was cut off when his soon-to-be lover's legs wrapped around his waist and a soft pair of lips pressed against his own.

"I want you." Jiang Wei whispered, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. Zhao Yun leaned over the boy, the tip of his raging erection pressed against Jiang Wei's entrance teasingly.

"Ahh…" The younger boy sighed in anticipation. Zhao Yun pressed forward moaning softly as his cock was enveloped in Jaing Wei's tight heat. "You're… so good… ah… gods…"

Jiang Wei's legs tightened around his lover's waist, pulling Zhao Yun's cock in to the hilt. "Yess…" He breathed softly, his entire body felling full but unsatisfied. "Make love to me, Zhao Yun… now." He moaned.

The older boy complied after making sure that Jiang Wei's body was completely ready. He began to thrust into his little lover slowly. The ecstasy on Jiang Wei's face made him almost lose his control. He thrust his cock in and out of the boy at a perfect rhythm.

The sweat on his body did little to keep Jiang Wei cool as his lover continuously hit a button inside of him that made him see white. Zhao Yun pulled Jiang Wei up and into his lap. The older boy moved so he was leaning against the pillows and began thrusting into his little lover at a new angle.

"Zhou Yun! Ah! I… I can't… I'm going to…" Jiang Wei's breaths became uneven. Zhao Yun growled as the younger boy started bouncing up and down on his cock.

"We'll come together." He murmured, speeding up his thrust in attempt to match Jiang Wei's rhythm. Both boys began panting softly before they each let out a loud cry of passion. Jiang Wei gasped as he felt Zhao Yun release inside of him. "Ohh…" he sighed, falling back onto the bed.

Zhou Yun followed, rolling a bit to the side so as to not crush his lover. "Gods…"

Jiang Wei leaned his head on the older boy's chest. "I can feel it… inside of me…" He sighed in wonderment.

Zhao Yun's eyes widened for a moment. He sighed too. "Jeezz… Don't say things like that. You make me want to do it again." Zhao Yun looked down at his lover.

Jiang Wei looked up at him.

Zhou Yun pounced.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**The End**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_(!) – I'm sorry that's just his personality in my story… NOT EVERYONE CAN BE GAY! Lmao. Hahaha… lol… I'm messed up, I know. _

_(!) - He's so fucking OOC (out of character) T.T. Well… it's my story so… go… die or something… XD_

_A/N – Yes… this story was inspired by the fact that I've been watching Yaoi Anime all week… yeeeah… the good stuff… like… Ai no Kusabi… Haru wo Daiteita… Sukisho… Gravitation (REMIX! XD)… yup… the good stuff… (-sigh-) I'm obbbbseeeesssssed. YAY! Lol XD_

_I'm sorry I made one of my reviewers cry. T.T . I'm going to Europe with my family through all of august so this is the last chapter till the end of summer. I'm hoping to bring my lap top with me and write a few chapters though, so when I get back I'll post lots! Okay! YAY! _

_R&R (tell me how much I suck for leaving you XD)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**Nope... Jaing Wei belongs to Zhao Yun... at a starling five pages to get laid 8D mad with sex power! Mwahahaha... See you in the fall!**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	14. Chapter 10

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – This is one long chapter… YAY! Finally another chapter! Since me posting this marks the end of my vacation I'm kinda sad. T.T any readers from LONDON! YEEEAHH! Man… they had an AWESOME market in Camden Town… It's so cool they had a Jrock shop… and awesome punk stuff… GAH! PUNK STUFF! _

_Before we left off from the Vancouver air port… we had dinner… at a Chinese food place…_

_That is how this store was inspired…_

_XD_

_Anyway… Someone informed me that Sima Yi is in fact younger then Zhang He…_

_Here is my response…_

…

_There it was. (points up)… XD… I really don't care… I could make a fan fic about Lu Xun being like some old pedophile and having little boy Gan Ning as a sex slave… (Me: WFT!) Because it's all AU anyways right? XD I take that back… Because Kiss Me wasn't supposed to be AU… XD But is made it more interesting right? Sima Yi just… can't be younger… Seme must be older! Uke must be younger! GODS! XD Okay… rant is over! Yay!_

_ON WITH THE STORY! GAAHAA! 8D I love faces (8_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**CHAPTER X (Pork Bun Zombies – part 1)**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

"Are you okay, sweetheart, you look terrible." Zhang He poured Sima Yi a spoon full of some noname brand medicine. (1) He was starting to get a bit worried since the older boy had starting chanting 'x' repeatedly and really quickly so that is sounded like 'sex', but Zhang He knew he would say things like that.

The brunette on the couch shivered violently. "X… X… X… X… XXXXXXX"

"Oh hush. Drink your medicine." Zhang He wasn't sure how to read the French medical instruction on the bottle of stuff he was spoon feeding Sima Yi but he was sure that when it said; "pas plus que un demi-tass par adult dans une ans" it meant something like, "Keep going at it until the person felt better." Something like that.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

(1) _By not stating the name I avoid lawsuit… Yay! XD well… this is a fan fic so I guess… nm… lol_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Zhen Ji had let Cao Pi walk her home. She would usually allow him to walk her home… he just wasn't worthy. But today she was feeling nice; he had spent over five hundred dollars on her at the mall. She though she'd show him a little curtsey.

"Thanks for walking me home." _You perverted jerk. heh heh, Yeah That's right, I'm laughing at you on the inside._

The boy smiled. "You're welcome." He puckered his lips for a kiss.

Zhen Ji grimaced. "Uh… yeah… well… see you at school tomorrow!" She entered her house and slammed the door on his pucker lipped face.

Cao Pi opened his eyes to find there was no one there. He walked home sullenly. (2)

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_(2) Music starts playing in the back ground. One… is the loneliest number that something something something… XD_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

The next day before school… Zhang He decided that education was more important then physical health and forced Sima Yi to get up and get ready to go out.

"Noooo…"

"Yes! Now get out of bed!"

"I feel like crap!" The older boy declared shoving his head under a pillow and covering himself with a "Protective blanket."

But Zhang He was stronger then that. He sliced through Sima Yi's protective barrier like it was butter and he was… a… water melon… or something… "Get out of bed you fagot!"

Sima Yi growled. "Look who's talking Ms. Diva star panties!"

The boy looked down at himself. "I told you… it's not Diva stars… IT'S POLLY POCKET GOD DAMNNIT! ROAR!" Zhang He jumped into the bed and tackled his boyfriend.

They clawed and bit and bitch slap and basically beat the fucking crap out of each other until…

Their eyes met. There bodies were pressed together from toe to chest. Zhang He leaned closer to Sima Yi. They kissed with a passion that defied all passion, if that was even possible. Their swollen lips caressed each other with a bruising force… and… sex ensued. (3)

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_(3) Me: (-tears falling clenching fist-) YESS!_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**We are now skipping straight to lunch time at school… Cause I'm lazy XD**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

It was now lunch time and Sima Yi was sitting at his usual bench with Zhang He. Today neither of them had packed lunches, because they hadn't had any time after… well you know… so they made due by eating each others FACES! (aka… making out because they had nothing better to do)

The rest of the semi-normal people were sitting in a circle by the large tree, which large tree… we will never know. (4)

Lu Xun looking into his lunch box. "I got some Chinese food."

"Me too."

"Yeah."

"Same."

The group sighed.

Gan Ning opened his lunch box. He cocked his head to the side. "Hey look at this?"

The group looked into his lunch box "holes" style. (5) "PORK BUNS!" after that exclamation there was an exclamation of something that sounded like "CANIBALS!" from around the other side of the tree.

Gan Ning smiled. "Dude! I wonder who even packed my lunch since I like… ya know… live with Lu Xun and all."

The group nodded.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_Some few million miles away in mainland china…_

_Gan Ning's mom is packing lunch boxes and sticking post stickers on them while Lu Xun's mom drives a pick up van to get the lunches to the post office where they are delivers secretly to the boy's lockers every lunch hour._

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

The group shook their heads… then… SUDDENLY! Zombies of Chinese soldiers appeared and started… doing that weird… zombie… limp walk thing… TOWARDS GAN NING! Gan Ning ran around to the other side of the tree screaming like a school girl. He pushed the now-half-naked Sima Yi and Zhang He onto the ground and stood on the bench with his pork buns raised high in the air. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" he demanded as the zombie soldiers approached him.

The gate captain gagged. "You have the pork bun souls of me and my fellow comrades. Give us back our souls."

"Porky souls of meaty meat buns… give us back our souls."

"YOU WANT THEM BACK!"

The zombies hissed. "Yesss…"

"WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THOUGH US!"

Suddenly the clan of super musou generals appeared… (6)

The zombies growled.

It was going to be a fight to remember.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_(4) (-Gasp!-) maybe it's the one by the bench!_

_(5) When every one leans over a hole in a big circle… it was popular after holes came out XD_

_(6) Lubu: (-Playing the opening theme song one a guitar in the music room)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**To be continued in Chapter XI (Pork Bun Zombies – part 2)…**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – Yeah! YOU KNOW WHAT ROCKS! At that Chinese food restaurant I was talking about earlier. The Chinese guy my mom works with that we were having dinner with him and his family and he ordered us some PORK BUNS! GAAH! I was all like, "OH MY GOD MY LIFE WILL NOW BE LEVELED UP! KIYAAA+60! XD!" _

_They even came in one of those awesome baskets…_

_The ones that you get full life if you eat them…_

_+100..._

_It rocked! _

_Okay…_

_Request some more Yaoi now that I'm back. The YAOI COLLECTION is coming soon! _

_Cheers! ( -I have been brain washed by Brits XD)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


	15. Chapter 11

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – Hahaha! Italian people are crazy. Me and my sister wanted to go to the water slides in Rome and this guy was all like "Yes yes very nice there." And we were all "Haha, cool!" Then there was this weird silence and the guy was all like. "Sex is all the Italian boys be wanting. Haha! No I kid, your father with you, you be fine."_

_O.o?_

_XD_

_Lol, that was great. Okay… here's Pork Bun Zombies part 2 _

_ENJOY! Don't for get to review._

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**TERRORIZED**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**CHAPTER XI (Pork Bun Zombies – part 2)**

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

The crazy evil zombies twitched and blinked. "You… You dare try and fight against us?"

Gan Ning did some awesome sword tricks that he usually only did when he was finished fighting battles. "Yes! I will fight you to the… um…"

"Death?" Lu Xun suggested, taking his hat off his head for a moment to avoid hat head.

"No They're all ready dead, I can't logically fight them to the death when they're already dead, shesh! Um… AFTER DEATH! YES! If you win… um… we'll be dead but… um… OUR SOULS WILL KEEP FIGHTING WITH EACHOTHER!"

The zombies though about this, the fact that their brains had decomposed made this very difficult. "You logic makes sence."

"Alrighty then."

"TO BATTLE!"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

Ma chao looked around the completely deserted school grounds. "What the… where's everybody? More importantly… where am I… Woah." Suddenly he could stop thinking about the sentence _mine is the sword of justice _so he headed over to the nurse's office for some medicinal drugs.

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

The rest of the group had headed over to the huge rock maze thing that was a billion miles wide and no where to be found on earth and commenced their fight with the Zombies.

One of the gate captains flicked a card into the air. "I summon Ifrit(1)!"

The group watched as the card hit the ground and 'magically' turned into a giant monster.

Sima Yi twitched. "What is this? Freaking Yugioh!"

"SILENCE MORTALS! Ifrit! Fire… some… kinda of… fire… thing… at them… NOW!"

The group screamed as a huge fire ball headed their way. They all dogged it.

Gan Ning looked at the huge charred hole in one of the rocks, "Hahaha… nice try! Now… witness the fury of mine and Lu Xun's combined musou attacks! HIYAAA!"

With their swords of firey fire musou stuff, Lu Xun and Gan Ning attacked the zombie soldiers, defeating part of their army while Zhen Ji ran around blowing bubbles at them. No one had ever known WHY Zhen Ji's bubbles hurt people… but they did… and no one was prepared to question her logic.

The Zombies shrieked. A Major stepped forward. "Witness the flames of my wrath, BIATCH!" He pulled out a cross bow. Fortunately for the musou team they had Zhang He's giant gold butterfly wings for protection.

The long haired boy smirked at Sima Yi. "See. I told you they would come in handy."

The musou general rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The butterfly musou general then cat clawed his way through another portion of the zombie army while Sima Yi used his powers of Go to confuse them. He sat down at the little Go table across from a zombie priest.

The priest watched, though one of his eyes was falling out of his skull, carefully as the boy made his move.

Sima Yi placed down then black game piece. "Your move, holy man."

Sun Ce started bashing guys over the heads with his hand held bamboo sticks. Zhou Yu came running up behind him. "Sun Ce you're too far out! When will you ever learn?"

The goateed boy rolled his eyes. "You freaking always say that."

"I know, it's my favorite line."

Gan Ning looked at the remaining zombie soldiers. "And now… prepare to witness…"

"The flames of my wrath!"

The musou generals gasped. Suddenly the remaining pork bun zombies turned to ash and from behind them Zhang Bao appeared.

"Wooo! I will seak revenge for my children and brothers!"

Zhang He gasped, suddenly his voice was extremely high pitched. "Wow! Hey hey hey, Sima Ya! Hey! Who's that?"

Sima Yi pulled out his digideck. "Wow! This isn't going to be easy."

"Wow. Looks like we're up for a tough battle against Zhang Bao, huh?"

"Looks like it."

There was a moment of silence.

"SQUEEEE!"

The man in the yellow dress waved his uber stick in the air. "You are not worth to face me!"

Gan Ning raised a fine dark eye brow. "Oh yeah well… Nng!" He stuck his tongue out at the old guy.

Lu Xun twitched pulling out his daggers. "Well kick your ass!"

Zhang Bao 'Mwhahahaha' ed and then prepared to fight. "Very well, I accept your challenge."

Suddenly from behing his there was a shout of "HEY! WATCH OUT! SUN CE THAT'S NOT A…"

Thud…

Zhang Bao fell to the ground. "My paradise… my ambition…"

"Wrong quote, dumbass."

Sun Ce blinked down at the body. "Huh? Oh… ops?"

Zhou Yu gasped. "Oh! You've done it now! He's gonna die!"

"He is dead, Zhou Yu."

"OH! You're a murderer! You're gonna go to jail!"

"Zhou Yu."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

The boy pouted. "Yeah, okay."

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

As suddenly as they'd been transported away the group found themselves back in their school yard.

Gan Ning sighed. "Now, finally I can eat my pork buns in…"

Ma chao sat on the ground, one pork bun in his mouth. He blinked. "Ah… Hey guys. These things are great! I'd share but I already ate them all."

The group twitched.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_(1) Yay for Final Fantasy summon name things! (-claps hands-)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

**(Pork Bun Zombies – The End)**

**To be continued in Chapter XII… **

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**

_A/N – I want to be on the internet. As a hard core Yaoi fan it's hard for me to be without Yaoi for so long. I've written like… three original lemons since I've been away from internet… Man I really wanna play video games right now… Grrr…_

_I have been taken away from my normal…_

_Play Dynasty Warriors for two hours…_

_Then Play DDR for two hours…_

_Then beat another random RPG game in four hours…_

_Schedule…_

_Yeeeeeeah… I love my life XD lol Next chapter is coming soon… _

_I'm still away though…_

_I shall be back… soon… yush_

_Soooooooooon… XD_

_P.S. (By the time I post this I will have already gotten back... just in case you were... ya know... wondering... Yeeeeeah... Cheers!)_

**-o--o--o-(O)-o--o--o-**


End file.
